lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pillow Runs Away
Synopsis After the dolls make fun of Pillow's sleeping habits, Pillow runs away, and everyone must find her; Bridgette and Victoria search for Pillow, but Hilary and her clique get in the way; A small fairy doll named Anna sees everyone search for Pillow. *MOVIE* Plot The movie kicks off with the camera scanning Bridgette's room. in glittery gold letters, the movie title comes up, and the room slowly evolves into Lalaloopsy Land Sunny: It sure is a nice day! Berry: I couldn't agree with you more! The sun is shining, birds are singing, and everyone is...hey! Is that Pillow? Suddenly, everyone saw Pillow lazily running to her store. She was running because she slept in. Pillow: *panting* (Upon arriving, she bursts into song) Pillow: Good morning, Lalaloopsy Land I have a feeling today is gonna be grand So many suprises, in all shapes and sizes Good morning, Lalaloopsy Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand! Boss: HEY! PILLOW! Why are you late, and also wasting time with your off-key warbling? GET TO WORK!!!!!!!!!! Pillow: *sighs* Later, Pillow was once again too lazy to reach home, so she decided to take a nap on the bench. Worker: Hey Pillow! You better stop sleeping so much! Hahahahaha! Pillow: Hey! Stop it! Fancy Designer Doll: You will never be like the rest of us, because you are so LAZY! Soon, Boss was joining in. Pillow even saw the Lalaloopsies, YoNang, Nurse White and Dr. Red! Pillow ran as fast as she could, and made this very decision. Pillow: You know what, Sheep? I don't think anybody likes me. They treat me so unfairly! I'm running away! Sheep: Baaaaaa. Pillow packed her bindle with story books, milk bottles, a cookie jar, pillows and some blankets, and climbed out the window. She decided to hide in the grass, but she saw Bridgette's dad approaching with his lawn mower, and she made a run for it. She tried to keep hidden, so Bridgette's dad wouldn't see. She ran down the road. Later, Bridgette came home from school. She was suprised to find out Pillow wasn't with the Lalaloopsies Bridgette: Hmmmmmm, I thought Pillow was here before. Bridgette started looking in every nook and cranny, but no Pillow! Bridgetts: DAAAD! Dad: What's wrong? Bridgette: Pillow is GONE! Dad: Don't worry, we'll find her. Start asking your friends for help. Bridgette: Ok. Bridgette did not have very many friends. Her only friend was Victoria, but she would never steal Pillow. So, relunctantly, she went to Hilary's mansion. She could hear Hilary and her five friends mingling She rang the doorbell. Hilary: What do YOU want? Bridgette: I was just wondering if you had seen my doll, Pillow. Purple hair. Button eyes. Hilary: I don't have your stinkin' doll, Stinkette! >:P Right, girls? Ashley, Margarita, Elizabeth, Kate, and Chi-Len: Yep! Bridgette: Please, will you help me find her? I really want to join your clique! Hilary: Um, NO! WE don't allow honey blondes or strawberry blondes in OUR clique! Elizabeth: Yeah, and we don't allow dorks either. Others: Yeah! Hilary: Please go away, Count Freakula! *shuts door* Bridgette: Well, I guess Pillow is gone. BACK AT BRIDGETTE'S HOUSE.... YoNang: Look what you did! Nurse White: I didn't do anything! YoNang: It was YOUR idea to join in with the others! Nurse White: SHUT UP! (Smacks YoNang) YoNang: Um, I have to admit, it WAS Nurse White's idea, but maybe she should stop being so hostile for once. Nurse White: Oh, shut up! You're no help! Dr Red: Ladies! If we're gonna find Pillow, you guys have to stop arguing! Nurse White: (Mutters a bit and floats away) Jewel: I have an idea about how we will find Pillow. I will sing and dance till Pillow hears me! Crumbs: I thought my cookie idea was good. Bea: Oh, shut up! My plane idea was quite extrodinaire! Mittens: BE QUIET! ALL 3 OF YOU! Spot's idea was to tack posters of Pillow. Dot's idea was obviously the same as Bea's. Peanut was going to defy gravity by skydiving! Spot: It would make more sense! Dot: No! Jewel: Ugh....... Peanut: You know what everyone? Lets split up, and have a contest to see which idea is the best. Whoever finds Pillow will get to go to the circus with me. All: Okay! Every one of Bridgette's toys split up to find Pillow. The teams were set up. Jewel was with the fancy designer doll. Bea was with Dot and Specs. Crumbs was with Sprinkle, Mittens was with Bundles and Rosy. YoNang was with Nurse White and Doctor Red.. They didn't see it, but there was a little fairy doll named Anna quietly following them. YoNang and Nurse White were still arguing on the way. YoNang: This wouldnt have happened if it was for you! Nurse White: I didnt say that! YoNang: Yes you did! I watched your moves! Nurse White: Shut up! Dr Red: LADIES! YoNang: I'm outta here! (Dashes ahead of Nurse White) Nurse White: Well, looks like it's just you and me. Nurse White's mind: Why the heck am I even here? If it weren't for that tarantula, I wouldn't be doing something stupid like searching for a doll and actually getting back to my puzzle. l've still got 1000 pieces to go! Why did I even get the 2000 piece puzzle? YoNang: i hate her, I hate her, I hate her... Pillow: I should've known they hated me. YoNang: (Overhears) (Whispers) There she is! Pillow: I'm tired...(Lays down on the grass and falls asleep) BACK WITH NURSE WHITE AND DR RED... Nurse White: We've been searching for a bit. Shouldn't there be somewhere that...(Sees Hilary's house) Oh look! She dashes to the house and tries to ring the doorbell, but can't, because she's too short. Dr Red: If we can't ring the doorbell, we might as well try the knocker. Nurse White: Good idea. (Climbs up using the cracks of the bricks as a ladder and tries to knock but the knocker's too heavy for her) Dr Red: I'll help. (Climbs up himself and grabs another side of the knocker) Together, they manage to knock a few times and jump back down to the doorstep. Hilary: Hello? Nurse White: Hey. I was wondering if you saw Bridgette's doll, Pillow. Button eyes, purple hair, and blah blah blah. Hilary: (Notices Nurse White's voice and looks down) Great. Stinkette's been littering on my doorstep. Nurse White: HEY! (Because Hilary's red hair goes down to her waist, Nurse White pulls her hair and dashes in, with Dr Red following her, trying to get her back. Hilary's posse sees the dolls and they panic) Elizabeth: EEEEEEEEEEEK! MICE!! MICE!!! HELP! MICE! Chi-Len: No! It's not mice! They're dolls that are alive! Run!!! Ashley: Dolls that are alive?! Girls! Get the one with the blonde hair! I'll get the redhead! Others: ATTACK!! (Chases after Dr Red while the Ashley goes after Nurse White) Nurse White: Gotta buy myself some time. (Grabs Syringe filled with a bluish-purplish liquid and stabs Ashley's hand) Ashley: Ouch! (Faints) Nurse White: (Stabs others with Syringe, grabs Dr Red and heads out the door Dr Red: What did you put in that Syringe? Nurse White: (Stops running, turns around) It's a potion that has the same effects as a tranquilizing dart. The tranquilizing potion is able to make my enemies pass out within seconds. Dr. Red: Great job, Nurse White! But we'd better get out of here before those girls wake up and chase after us again. (They dash off) MEANWHILE.... YoNang: There she is! Pillow: Oh, no... *hops into a vechicle and drives away* YoNang: Ugh! MEANWHILE, AGAIN! Bridgette: I've lost Pillow! Victoria: You have? Bridgette: Yes! She was here this morning, but when I came home, she was gone! Gone, I tell you! GONE! Victoria: Um, Bridgette? Bridgette: She was my first one! She is the oldest one of all. Victoria: But, we could... Bridgette: She'll probably go to South America, and change her name to Almohada, and Margarita will probably go there, and claim her as her own! Victoria: BRIDGETTE!!!! Bridgette: What? Victoria: I was trying to tell you, that we could just post pictures of Pillow. Bridgette: Really? Victoria: Yes! Just like the time when our class tried to rescue that dog! Bridgette: Oh...okay! That could work! So Bridgette and Victoria got some paper and crayons Later, Bridgette and Victoria rode their bikes through town to post the flyers when they bumped into Hilary again. Bridgette: Hilary! You look, different......... Hilary: Duh, Stinkette, I got plastic surgery after what your stupid dolls did! They threw a syringe at me and stabbed me in the face! Bridgette: What are you talking about? Hilary: You littered on my doorstep. Bridgette: I did not! Hilary: Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you guys. I'm late for my manicure. See you dorks later! Bridgette and Victoria looked at each other and shrugged. Victoria: Hilary's face may have changed, but her personality didn't. Her attitude just makes me wanna- Bridgette: Victoria, this is no time for dealing with bullies. We can do that another day. But for now, we have to find Pillow. Victoria:*sigh* Oh, okay. The two begin posting flyers of Pillow, where Anna, who was secretly following them, saw them all. Anna: I'd better explain how worried everyone is to Pillow. -Runs off to where Pillow drove away- Meanwhile, Pillow was walking in the meadow Pillow: Great, now I'm as far away from Lalaloopsy Land as I wanted. Anna: Hmm? Pillow: Now that I'm far away from Lalaloopsy Land, I can just...(Notices Anna) Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before. Anna: My name is Anna. I am a fairy. I'm just kind of new. You haven't seen me before because I just hid myself from the world, but I still noticed everything from the window of my dollhouse. Pillow: What do you want? Anna: I just want to tell you that it doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to run away. They really don't hate you. The only reason they joined up, not counting your boss, is because of that Nurse girl. I even saw Bridgette and her friend posting up flyers about you. Pillow: Maybe you're right. I kind of miss them. Anna: Thank you. I will help you get home. With a magical trail of fairy dust that I pour out from my wand, I'll be able to lead you back home. -Smiles her shy little smile as she leads Pillow back home- MEANWHILE WITH THE ORIGINAL 7... Jewel 'n' Spot: It's been two days and still no sign of Pillow. Other 5: Yep. YoNang: Ugh, It's kind of boring. Mittens: You know what? We've been arguing over this for too long. We can't find her if we argue over it. (The dolls look at each other, and they all agree with Mittens) Spot; You're right, Mittens. We can't find Pillow if we argue over it. Jewel: No, we can't. YoNang: What do we need to do now? Bea: Listen, I have a plan! I've been thinking about it for a while, because I was so worried about Pillow. Pillow might be lonely, now. She might miss all of us, and I bet she would be glad to come home! Dot: Let's put together a plan with Bea's help! Let's all work together to bring Pillow home! All: YEAH! The Original 7 and Rosy, Nurse White, Dr Red, YoNang, Sprinkle, Squirt, Bundles, and Specs set off in Bea's school bus. WHEN ANNA AND PILLOW REACHED BRIDGETTE'S FRONT YARD... Anna: Here we are! Back at home! Pillow: Thanks. YoNang: -Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Anna and Pillow, and nudges Jewel with her elbow- Jewel: What? -Sees Anna and Pillow- Guys! Pillow's back! Everyone except Nurse White: HURRAY!! Nurse White: Finally I can get back to my puzzle! Everyone: -Laughs- Oh, Nurse White! Spot: But who found her? Pillow: Anna did! Peanut: Who's Anna? Pillow: She's a fairy! Jewel: How did she help you? Pillow: She told me that you guys were worried about me, and she guided me home with the light of her wand! Jewel: We missed you, Pillow! We all did! (everyone runs over to Pillow and hugs her) Everyone: Welcome home, Pillow! By this time, Anna had mysteriously disappeared, as if she never existed. YoNang: I'm going to alert Bridgette, okay? -Dashes off- Bridgette: Two days and still no sign of Pillow! -Sigh- I feel like we're never going to find her. YoNang: Bridgette! Victoria! I found Pillow! Bridgette: Thanks, YoNang! Victoria: Let's go to your house and play with your dolls! Bridgette: OK! -Rides her bike to her house- Once they are gone, Anna the Fairy flies across the screen, and then the screen fades to blick when the glittery golden words THE END appear. Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Stories